


What Not To Expect When You're Not Expecting It [podfic]

by aethel



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, M/M, Mpreg, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Links to download aethel's recording of "What Not To Expect When You're Not Expecting It" by thehoyden</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Not To Expect When You're Not Expecting It [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Not To Expect When You're Not Expecting It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/230719) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



[Download m4b from MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/17mmytlwqjekapi/xm+mpreg+podfic.m4b)

[at Amplificathon](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/1690842.html)

Length: 1 hour


End file.
